


Are We Really What Society Wants Us To Be?

by WooziForUrLuv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooziForUrLuv/pseuds/WooziForUrLuv
Summary: It was a one-sided love.One loves his soulmate so dearly, the other loves another.





	Are We Really What Society Wants Us To Be?

Seungcheol wasn't stupid.

He can see how Jihoon always has heart-eyes as he stares at the feminine male from across the room.

Jeonghan was pretty.

Everyone agrees and the male can't even deny it.

Jeonghan had everything.

From his kindness, intelligence, money, attractiveness and a thousand more things that Seungcheol could care less about.

The only thing he cares about though, is how Jeonghan has Jihoon's heart in his hands.

Seungcheol was always taught not to hate people because of what they have in possession that he doesn't.

But could you really blame him?

Especially because now, Jeonghan is sitting on Jihoon's desk, talking animatedly, as they await their teacher's arrival.

~

Jihoon let out a pained hiss as Seungcheol harshly pinned him to the wall.

The younger male badly wanted to punch the older, but instead cowered. His gaze glued to the ground as Seungcheol glared at him in total anger.

"Look at me."

Jihoon refused.

"LOOK AT ME!" Seungcheol raised his voice, impatience clouding his body as he punched the wall beside Jihoon's head, the latter visibly flinching and finally obeying.

The older's eyes softened as he noticed Jihoon's face that was laced with fear.

The boy was shuddering, really badly, under Seungcheol's stare, afraid the older would do something regrettable to him.

Seungcheol wasn't one to do things like this, especially to Jihoon, but the thought of seeing Jeonghan making the younger blush had made something snap in him.

'Jealousy is real, I guess,' he thought.

Before Seungcheol could voice out his reason of his sudden behaviour, a yelp of pain could be heard coming from Jihoon's mouth.

The younger male's hand immediately retracted to his left collarbone.

Another yelp of pain emitted his mouth.

"H-hot!"

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows. He was beyond confused.

He was about to ask, but something caught his eye.

Jihoon's collarbone was glowing a bright orange.

As soon as Jihoon retracted his hands, a shape of what seemed to be a flower appeared on his collarbone.

Worried, Seungcheol ripped open Jihoon's collar and saw something he didn't expect.

A flower. A lavender to be exact. Seungcheol's favourite flower.

According to some kids in their class, a flower your soulmate holds dear will appear on your left collarbone and if your soulmate is feeling angry, the mark will glow and burn the host of the mark as a warning for the partner to help in calming down their other half.

Which explains Jihoon's pain.

If Jihoon had his favourite flower on his collarbone, no doubt Seungcheol would have his.

"H-hoonie, what's your favourite flower?" He asked as he released Jihoon to open his own collar's button.

Jihoon's pain had disappeared, since Seungcheol's anger had long since dissipated.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he revealed his favourite flower. He felt uneasiness claw at the bottom of his stomach.

'It can't be, can it?' "Baby breaths," he said, unsurely.

Open.

There it was. The little, fragile blue flowers that Jihoon loved so dearly was etched onto Seungcheol's collarbone.

Out of all people, it was on Seungcheol's collarbone.

"ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?!" Jihoon screamed, making Seungcheol flinch at the sudden outburst.

To say Jihoon is disappointed was an understatement, he was beyond that. He refuses to accept the fact that Seungcheol is his soulmate.

'It could've been Jeonghan but no, fucking Seungcheol,' he angrily thought as he stomped away.

Not before shoving Seungcheol till he laid there on the floor, buttoning his collar on the way to nowhere.

Seungcheol stared at Jihoon in disbelief. He honestly expected more from the shorter male, but this was Jihoon we're talking about.

With a disappointed sigh, he got up on his feet and went to his next class, the event that just happened was replaying through his mind like a slideshow.

~

"Jihoonie~!" A smooth, honey rich voice sang childishly.

Jeonghan skipped towards Jihoon's direction as the said male kept staring towards the city skyline, a view the rooftop gave him.

A gloomy aura hung off of him. Jeonghan immediately knew something was up.

"Jihoonie, what's the matter?" The older asked as he stood beside the younger.

Not receiving any response, he continued pestering the other.

"It's nothing you should worry about," Jihoon finally gave up.

"Oh come on, something must have been bothering you. I mean, you always come here when you have something troubling you," Jeonghan stated as Jihoon's shoulders slumped.

They sat there in a comfortable silence before Jeonghan decided to break it.

"It's Seungcheol, isn't it?"

The way Jihoon's shoulders tensed at that statement didn't go unnoticed by Jeonghan's meticulous eyes.

Jihoon sighed and slowly nodded.

"Should've known. What did he do this time?" He asked as his hands subconsciously went up to Jihoon's shoulders, giving them a massage.

"H-he pinned me to the wall after class," the younger started, voice small, as though he was a child getting scolded for knocking off his mother's favourite vase.

"He did what?!" Jeonghan suddenly shouted. "Jihoonie, he didn't do anything right?" He fussed as he inspected the younger for any bruises.

"N-no. I'm not finished yet," he said as he squirmed in Jeonghan's grasp.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Please continue," Jeonghan gestured Jihoon to keep speaking.

The younger had uncertainty written all over his face but decided to get it over with.

"He looked angry when I saw his face. Then I felt a burn on my collarbone and Seungcheol unbuttoned my collar," he mumbled the last part as his cheeks went a bright pink. 

"I had a lavender on mine and he had baby breaths on his. That idiot is my soulmate," Jihoon continued, dreading to say that word whenever Seungcheol's name is in the same sentence.

Jeonghan looked at the younger in sympathy.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to do that," Jeonghan tried reasoning. "He was mad. You know how Seungcheol is whenever he doesn't get what he wants."

"W-what do you mean?" Jihoon stuttered, genuinely confused.

Jeonghan gave him a slight grin.

"I'm not that oblivious, Jihoon. I know you have feelings for me," Jeonghan let out.

"I noticed that you would always stare at me like I'm your savior who saved you in a past life," Jeonghan turned to look at him before continuing.

"I noticed that you would blush everytime I get intimate with you," the way the older worded that sentence made Jihoon blush like a teenage girl.

"But I'm bonded with Joshua. Yes, the quiet guy in our class that I envied a lot," the male confessed, noticing how the male's eyes wavered away from his and how the younger's lips quivered at the mention of the male.

"I'm sorry that I am literally rejecting you even though you aren't confessing to me, but I only see you as a little brother. I hope this doesn't complicate my friendship with you, Jihoon. Just know that I still care for you even though I know you are going to get angry at me for telling you this when you're not in a good mood," Jeonghan tried sugar-coating his words just so that he could soften the anger bubbling inside the younger's body.

It did not go well.

The last thing Jeonghan heard was the rooftop's door slamming shut.

And everything turned black.

~

"Seungcheol!" The said male turned his head on instinct as he heard his name being shouted.

"Seungcheol! Oh shit man, what happened to you?" The owner of the voice, Joshua, exclaimed as he saw the state Seungcheol was in.

The said male was in their class, near his desk but instead of sitting, he was on the floor while clutching his neck. 

His collarbone kept glowing and burning him with the type of heat that could easily kill him, but instead tortured him without even making a visible bruise.

Seungcheol just groaned in response.

"Shit man. Ok, let's just-" Joshua grunted as he hoists Seungcheol by the arm and slowly waddled his way to the door, trying to get the heavy weight on his shoulder to the nurse's office.

~

Jeonghan woke up to a heavy silence as he realised that he was on a hospital bed, an IV drip strapped to his wrist.

'How long was I passed out?'

As though hearing his thoughts, a male sitting on the chair answered his query.

"A whole day," he answered, Jeonghan immediately knew who exactly the voice belonged to.

"Jisoo?" He called out.

The mentioned male stood up and walked towards the other.

"Yes?" he replied.

"How-"

"Did I find you?" Joshua finished his sentence.

Jeonghan nodded.

"I saw you going into the rooftop when I was heading to the library for my daily duty. When I finished, I thought I would see you come out from there as school was done for the day, but I saw Jihoon slamming the door with absolute anger that I thought that it would fall from its hinges. So I checked inside to see if he did any damage and saw you laying there, unconscious with a purple bruise forming on your face and called the librarian, who urgently took you here," he told.

Jeonghan could only nod as he was reminded on why he was unconscious in the first place.

"Where's Seungcheol?" He asked, making Joshua confused as to why would he ask that question.

"He's unconscious still and resting in the room above yours," he said. "Found him on the floor in class while clutching his collarbone. You should've seen how much it was glowing, his soulmate must've been fuming. They had to sedate him so that he won't bother others. Why are you suddenly asking this?"

"Because Jihoon is his soulmate," Jeonghan stated.

It took only a second for Jisoo to put two and two together and realising what he just witnessed.

"Wait. Let me guess. Jihoon was in the rooftop because he was mad at Seungcheol for being his soulmate and you noticed this an tried consoling him which resulted in him getting mad whilst Seungcheol was there looking like was gonna get burnt to death?" He asked as he took a hold of Jeonghan's lithe hand.

"Close. I confessed to him that I already was bonded to you. He snapped and took out his frustrations on me. I can't blame him though, I could've told him before but I didn't want to ruin our friendship," he said as his eyes turned glossy. "It's my fault," he finally let it out as tears escaped his eyes.

Joshua could only give him fake words of reassurance to his lover as he knew, nothing can stop Jeonghan from the guilt he felt so strongly. 

~  
"Ugh.. What.. Where am I?" Seungcheol cracked his eyes open, feeling groggy everywhere. Clutching his head, he sat up slowly.

"You're in the hospital, dumbass," Soonyoung stated casually, checking his watch.

"How did I -"

"Get here?" Soonyoung interrupted. 

Seungcheol nodded.

"I don't really know," the other shrugged instead. "But there's this news that got out. It's about you being Jihoon's soulmate. Mind telling me how did that happen?" Soonyoung enquired.

Hesitantly, Seungcheol answered.

"He wasn't jolly about the news," he carefully stated.

"No shit, sherlock."

"Watch it. You're younger."

"Doesn't mean anything," he argued.

"Wanna know about it or nah?" Seungcheol spat.

Soonyoung nodded and got closer to the bed.

~

"I refuse to accept Seungcheol as my soulmate!"

"Jihoon! We both know how much you hate Seungcheol but at least try to understand that he's in pain because of you!"

"How the fuck would you know?" exasperated, Jihoon's voice was merely a whisper.

Shaking his head, Soonyoung started humming instead.

"Soonyoung."

Humming.

"Don't just blatantly ignore me," Jihoon's throat strained the last syllable from breaking into another argument.

Showing no motive in replying, Jihoon gave up.

"You know what, fuck you and go die."

"That's what Seungcheol would do if you don't reciprocate his feelings," Soonyoung said, Jihoon tensing. "You know, you actually mean a lot to the poor guy. I don't even know how he coped with that shitty attitude of yours. I would leave Seokmin immediately if he ever pulled that stunt of yours. Can't you at least have sympathy for Seungcheol after what you did to him?"

Silence.

"Nevermind. I forgot, you are hopeless," Soonyoung spat, heading for the door and slamming it shut in Jihoon's face.

Sliding down against the wall, Jihoon wrapped his arms around his knees, laying his head onto it.

After a few long, agonizing minutes, he stood up, took his jacket and went out the door.

"Fuck you Soonyoung for being right."

~

The creaking sound of Seungcheol's ward door broke the deafening silence the latter was enveloped in.

"I don't think you were informed, but it's way past-"

"I know," the trespasser voiced.

Recognizing that soft voice anywhere, the patient immediately sat up from the bed, not believing his eyes.

"I'm-"

"Not hallucinating. I'm real, Seungcheol. It's the real deal" he confirmed as he walked closer to the bed.

Awkwardness was lingering in the air so thick, it could be sliced with a knife.

"So."

"Yeah."

Seungcheol finally got the question out of his throat, "Why are you here?"

Jihoon couldn't think of a relevant answer and instead, hummed.

"Answer me, Jihoon. If you can't even talk to me, might as well just leave. It's late anyways." 'It'd be a miracle to see you take care of me,' the older tries to add.

A discomforting silence came instead.

"You know what, I'm gonna go out for some fresh air and if you still haven't left I'm gonna call security to bring you out," Seungcheol says before standing up.

A hand secured it's grip on Seungcheol's wrist before the latter could get to the door.

"You know, that's not how you are supposed to treat your soulmate," the other said with a whisper.

That statement made Seungcheol snort. "What? Am i supposed to be like you? Was i supposed to be ignoring my soulmate, be angry with them when they did nothing wrong and leave them all alone when their mark was burning them only to be found by someone else's soulmate, not knowing where mine went?"

Tears were clouding Jihoon's eyes as regret seeped inside of him.

"I know," he started. "I realised how bad i treated you. "

Ripples of anger came upon Seungcheol like it was a waterfall.

"Realised?" The male scoffed. "I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU ONLY REALISED THAT NOW!" Huffing, Seungcheol grabbed Jihoon by the collar and lifted him off the ground. 

"Did you realise how much I actually, sincerely loved you? I wanted to be the one you would always look at, the one you would lean on to. But what do I get?" The older complains, waiting for an answer from the boy. Jihoon just whimpers softly, the burn from the mark slowly seeping into his body.

"Nothing. I get nothing, Lee Jihoon. I get ignored for someone else. Someone who already has a soulmate," Seungcheol sighs, exasperated. "Maybe this is how God is trying to say that I am not worthy of having someone love me back even when I give my all in loving them."

At those words, Jihoon acknowledges the droplets of tears flowing down Seungcheol's cheek, the subtle sniffles when the latter finished his sentence. 

And he realises, he too, was crying as well.

The grip on his collar loosening, Jihoon dropped to the floor as his knees buckled below him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting out their tears as new ones keep replacing them. During that time, they knew-

'What a dysfunctional relationship it was.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I realise how much of a cliffhanger it is but it was for plot purposes huehue
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Scream @ me on twitter  
> @sfor_wz  
> And maybe I'll post part 2 if u scream at me enough uwu


End file.
